This proposal requests support for an ADAMHA RSDA Level II. The applicant's broad objective is to examine the mental health of African Americans from an epidemiologic perspective. To this end, three basic aims are proposed. The first is to continue and elaborate a line of research already begun by the applicant. Specifically, this first aim focuses on descriptive epidemiology where the applicant will document demographic differences in the prevalence of psychopathology (nonspecific distress and discrete disorders) within the black population as well as between blacks and whites. The second aim is to identify potential modifiable risk factors among blacks by exploring the role of stress, especially the impact of mobility striving (goal striving stress) on black mental health. This second basic aim also encompasses the exploration of how blacks cope (adapt) with the stress of blocked opportunities. Special emphasis will be placed on clarifying the role of group identification, acculturation and attributions of blame and responsibility for relative disadvantaged status. The third basic aim will focus on experimental epidemiology. The focus here will be on the observation, design and analysis of preventive interventions targeted toward black Americans. The research experiences encompassed by these three aims will expose the applicant to a full range of professional growth opportunities relevant to his overall career development objective.